


Overreaction

by lichtenstrange



Series: Domestic AU [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, M/M, bribery in the form of soft toys, domestic AU, it's Isa yelling at Xion, just in case anyone is uncomfortable with situations like that, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/pseuds/lichtenstrange
Summary: Xion comes home late and Isa is upset, leading to a shouting match between the two.OrIsa feels guilty and questions his parenting.
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Domestic AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458043
Kudos: 38





	Overreaction

**Author's Note:**

> Roxas and Xion are 16yo  
> Lea is 6 years in physiotherapy  
> \----------  
> Shoutout to Moe (@terraswill on twitter) for this scenario they shared on my curiouscat  
> [https://curiouscat.me/LichtenStrange/post/967903945]

“9pm.”

“9?”

“Yes. Be back by 9 tonight, please. If there’s a problem and you end up having to stay with Olette, call us straight away. Worse comes to worse I can pick you up.”

“Okay!”

Olette had invited Xion for a night out on the town; watch a movie, check out a couple of shops, get ice cream. The usual kind of thing they always do, just without the boys. It was nice, refreshing. They’d just finished their last assignment during school as well as their homework, completely freeing up their evening. Xion was worried when asking to go she would be denied, but when she did ask it almost looked like Lea let out a sigh of relief.

“You most certainly can, Starfish. Your brother is always going out, it’s time you had some fun yourself too,” he had said. “You really are like your dad, huh.” To say Xion would sometimes remind him of Isa when he was her age was an understatement.

“Have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” She heard Lea yell from the living room.

“That’s a very short list, are you sure you want to encourage that?” Isa retorted. “Please don’t listen to him. His past track record is not one to match at all.”

And with that, Xion went on her way. Isa was a little worried, he couldn’t help it. She never went out alone or with just one other person that wasn’t Roxas. Lea reminded him the kids were more than old enough to do these things, trying to reassure his worrisome partner.

“I mean, we were what? 14? When we started really going out on the town? They’re 16. And are much more grown up than we were at 16,” he pointed out. “She’ll be fine, and if need be she will call us or send a text.”

“I know. I just can’t help it.” Isa couldn’t help constantly glancing at the clock, watching the hands tick by. And they ticked. And they ticked. And. They. Ticked. By this point, panic had started to rise. 8:55pm. They hadn’t heard from Xion or Olette at all.

“I’m sure she’s on her way home, Isa. Have a little faith in her.”

“I know! I know. We never worry like this with Roxas, so why-”

“You never worried like this about Roxas because that kid… I don’t know, he’s just him. He has proven to be someone no one can mess with without getting a black eye for it. Plus the partial resting bitch face he got from you kinda adds to it,” Lea grinned. “Xion is fine, alright? I’m going to have a shower.” He left the living room, swooping in to leave a gentle kiss to Isa’s head on his way out. 8:56pm.

8:57pm

9pm

9:02pm

9:05pm

Isa couldn’t help it. Grabbing his phone, he immediately dialled Xion’s number, ignoring the lack of messages or missed calls from her on the screen.

_ Sorry. The number you have dialled is unavailable. _

There’s that trademark panic starting to set in. He tried again. Unavailable. 9:08pm. He realised he never had Olette’s number either, so he couldn’t even try her phone. What had happened? Why wasn’t she home? Why was her phone not connecting? Is she in trouble? Do they need to go find her? 9:10pm. By the time he’d tried calling her 5 times, Lea had emerged from the bathroom ready to turn in early for the night. Well he was until he saw a very stressed Isa pacing the room.

“Is Xion not back?”

“No! And her phone isn’t working!” Isa stopped in his tracks, arms flung out wide. 9:13pm. “I don’t know what to do, Lea. Why isn’t she home? I said 9 where-”

“Okay,” he felt warm, comforting hands on his shoulders. God he hated that Lea was able to just calm him like this. Now was not the time to be calm. “Isa? You need to breathe. She’s probably just running late. I’ll go and ask Roxas if he’s heard from her, how about that?” Why didn’t he think of that? That would’ve made sense. Admittedly he realised he may have forgotten Roxas was home. Granted he was up in his room and was very quiet. Great, now he was questioning his parenting. He nodded to Lea, remembering to take deep calming breaths; in the nose, out the mouth.

“Yeah, okay. Do you want help up?”

“Nah, should be fine with the railing. And if I’m stuck up there, I’ll just kick Roxas out of his bed!”

9:15pm

Still no contact. Isa was about ready to grab his coat and head out to find her when the front door opened. He wasn’t completely relieved at hearing the door latch, not until he sees her and she’s okay.

“Xion?”

“Hey. Sorry I’m late.” Xion smiled at Isa, setting her coat on the rack. “Olette says hi.”

“Xion where have you been? It’s quarter past 9! Are you okay? Did something happen?” He was on her straight away, checking for any injuries, any signs of struggle.

“I’m sorry, I just lost track of time.”

“Why didn’t you message me? I tried to call you but your phone wasn’t connecting!” Panic reducing, confusion rising.

“Oh, my phone died. Forgot to take my power bank, left it in my room to charge and didn’t grab it,” she shrugged.

“And you didn’t think to use Olette’s to let us know?”

“No. I don’t actually remember your numbers.” Confusion ending, anger starting.

“Xion, you know the home number. Why didn’t you just call the home phone? A simple ‘sorry I’m late’ would have sufficed!” Isa’s voice started to rise.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think of that! Once I saw the time I left Olette’s straight away and came home!” Xion’s voice rising to match.

“Maybe you should be more aware of your time and surroundings, Xion! I was worried! I thought something had happened to you!”

“Nothing happened! And I can defend myself! You never worry about Roxas when he goes out late and doesn’t keep you updated!”

“That’s because he does it all the time and Pence lives in this street! You were by yourself! I think I’m allowed to be a bit upset!”

“You’re overreacting! I’m home and I’m fine! Chill out!”

“AND HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?” Silence fell over the household. They stared at each other, waiting for one to react. Xion made the first move, shoving past him and quickly climbing up the stairs.

“I’m going to bed.”

“Xion!” Isa immediately followed her. “Xion we are not done!”

“I said I was sorry!”

“Well sorry isn’t good enough! As far as I’m concerned, I don’t think you’re responsible enough to go out late again. With or without your brother.” Standing in the hallway in front of her bedroom door, he saw her eyes go red and watery, lips shaking and brows furrowed.

“Yeah well… I hate you!”  _ SLAM! _

Isa stood there, staring at the door suddenly slammed in his face.  _ I hate you. _ She had never said that. No one in their house had ever said that to him. Not even in jest.  _ I hate you. _ They echoed in his mind, over and over and over again.

“That didn’t go so well, huh?” Isa snapped out of his daze hearing Lea from the other doorway.

“She was late, and she didn’t let us know she was okay. I’m allowed to be mad.” He walked with Lea back down the stairs. He was right to be mad at Xion. Wasn’t he?

“Yeah, you are…” Isa heard the unspoken ‘but’ and sighed. Of course.

“But?”

“But maybe the whole conversation could’ve been done without the shouting.” Isa didn’t make any move to agree or disagree. Instead he left Lea in the living room and went to get ready for bed himself. 

* * *

Well great; he couldn’t sleep. He lay there in bed wide awake, staring at the ceiling. Maybe if he stared hard enough he’d develop super special vision to see into Xion’s room above theirs and make sure she’s okay. He tossed, he turned, he paced the room a little. None of it worked, so here he is lying in bed again.

Was the shouting necessary? Probably not. Does Xion hate him? No. No?

“Lea.”

_ Silence. _

“Lea.” Isa shook Lea gently, rousing the other man from his sleep. “Hey.”

He took the muffled response to mean go ahead at talk.

“Lea, was I too harsh?” he whispered.

“Isa,” Lea hadn’t moved, his voice still muffled in the pillow.

“I was too harsh. No wonder she hates me. I fucked up.” There weren't any tears forming yet but Isa couldn’t help rub at his eyes and face with a sigh. “I’m a terrible father.”

“She doesn’t hate you,” mumbled Lea. “You’re not a terrible father. You are an annoying husband right now though.”

“I’ve got to do something. I’ve got to make it up to her.” Isa flipped the sheets back, jumping out of bed to find a pair of shoes. “I gotta go get something. Are you going to help me?”

“And have you push me around while I’m asleep in the chair? No way, I’m staying right here and going back to sleep. You go do whatever you think is the solution.” He still hadn’t moved. Only making a noise when Isa gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

Isa was thankful some of their local stores were 24/7, although he felt sorry for the staff. Those shifts must be horrible. He stood in front of the shelves, looking at his options to make up to Xion. Sure he could grab any of these things in front of him and she’d like it, but it had to be something perfect. True, bribery like this probably wasn’t the best way to make up to your teenage daughter, but it seems like a good start.

The house was still quiet, thankfully. He could hear Lea snore from the open door to their bedroom. Chances are he still hasn’t moved. He’ll return to bed later. For now, he’s got to see Xion. Isa quietly ascended the staircase, careful of the one squeaky step halfway up. Maybe he’ll just slip into her room, leave it there, and then head back to bed. A gentle knock on her door to check if she’s awake before entering, but the door wouldn’t open. He tried again gently to open it, but there was something blocking it. She’d blocked the door.

One thing the kids learned at a young age was respecting people’s space. There was never a need or instance that locking doors was necessary. Ever. Isa had upset her so much she locked her door. He sat on the floor outside, absolutely beside himself. He’d really done it. He looked the plush in what appeared to be it’s eyes, feeling the judgement radiate from them. He’d seen her looking at it a few times they’d gone to the store, but not once did she ask to get it. She was such a good soul.

Isa got so lost in his thoughts he didn’t even realise when sleep started to set in. His back was going to hurt in the morning.

* * *

“Dad?”

Xion opened her bedroom door, ready to face her family down in the kitchen, but instead she nearly stood on the person sleeping in her doorway.

“Hm?” She watched as Isa hummed in response while hugging something, probably not realising where he was sleeping. Kneeling down beside him and nudging him seemed to do the trick. Isa was a lighter sleeper compared to Lea. Slowly he took in his surroundings, the upstairs hallway instead of his bedroom. Oh, there’s the sore back. He must have fallen asleep outside Xion’s bedroom. That’s right, she’d barred her door and he couldn’t get in.

“Why are you on the floor?” How would he approach this.

“You locked your door. I couldn’t go in, and I didn’t want to force it.” Isa rubbed at his eyes to focus on Xion’s face better. “I know you wanted space, but please don’t block the door like that. I don’t want you getting stuck in an emergency, okay?” He made sure to speak softly to avoid a repeat of the night before.

“Okay. I’m sorry. Are you mad?” The shyness in her voice upset him greatly. He was responsible for it and that was not okay.

“No, I’m not mad. And I’m sorry about last night. I shouldn’t have shouted at you. Yes, I was mad. But that wasn’t reason for me to raise my voice at you. I’m sorry you felt the need to block your door. Please know even angry as I was, I would still respect your space.”

“Are you bribing me with your apology too?” Isa looked down at the plush in his arms, unable to help the little smile that spread across his face.

“Yeah.” It seemed silly, but he couldn’t help spoiling her. He offered it to Xion, watching as she took it into her own arms in a hug. “I’ve seen you looking at it every time we go.”

“It’s called an ‘Unversed’. They’re supposedly creatures made from intense emotion. This one is ‘Hareraiser’, but I don’t know what emotion it’s meant to be.”

“It looks sad,” he said.

“It does. I’m sorry I scared you last night. I really didn’t mean to. I was having such a good time with Olette last night I just didn’t realise what the time was. And I didn’t think to call the house phone from her mobile.” She hugged the plush a bit tighter, not looking Isa in the face for fear of crying. “It really was an accident, I promise it won’t happen again.”

“I overreacted. Yes, I’m allowed to be a little mad, but mostly I was just scared.” That caught Xion’s attention. Her dads were never scared.

“Scared?”

“Yes. I thought something might have happened to you and you were in trouble. I know you’re capable of defending yourself, but there are still dangerous situations out there. Especially when you’re alone.” The thought of something happening to the kids terrified him. Reflex had him stroking Xion’s hair, so soft like when she was a baby. Watching them grow up was something you couldn’t describe. “I’m sorry I shouted at you. You are very responsible. We’re only human and make mistakes. What matters is we move on.”

“I’m sorry too.”

“It’s okay, Starshine.” Hearing her nickname made Xion smile, unversed plush forgotten as she hugged Isa. “Let’s go have some breakfast. If you’re lucky, dad’s still asleep and you can go jump on him.”

As it was, Lea was not still asleep. He and Roxas were already up and making breakfast while waiting for the other two to come down from their talk.

And maybe Isa blushed a bit when Lea showed him the photo he took of him from the staircase sleeping on Xion’s door.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I am not a parent, but honestly my first reaction would be panic to this situation. Anger can come later when they're home safe and brushing it off like it's nothing. But please don't shout at your kids, just talk.


End file.
